Currently, in voice services provided by an operator, basic voice services still occupy most of the proportion. To be capable of making targeted improvement and optimization of the voice services, and improving a service level, analysis and evaluation need to be performed on voice service data.
In the prior art, a method mainly used for voice service evaluation includes, if a time interval between consecutive occurrences of two times of communication between two same communication parties is extremely short, it is considered that communication of the first time is communication with poorer quality. That is, communication quality is determined only according to a time interval between two consecutive times of communication.
The use of the prior art causes that a limitation exists during the voice service evaluation, and a probability of erroneous determining and missed determining is relatively high.